


Be a Valentino Just for You

by Haydenn11



Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Date Night, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Song: Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, Songfic, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydenn11/pseuds/Haydenn11
Summary: 12. Good Old Fashioned Lover BoyAziraphale took a sip of wine and added, “I’m particularly impressed that you managed to book a table with such an exquisite view.”Crowley furrowed his brow at that and looked around the crowded dining room trying to work out exactly what Aziraphale was referring to. He faced forward again, intent on asking for an explanation, but stopped dead at the expression on his angel’s face. Aziraphale was looking at him intently, his expression far more ravenous than it had been when the food arrived. Crowley swallowed hard and connected the dots.“You really do look, ravishing, dearest.” Aziraphale said in a low growl that made Crowley’s too tight trousers feel suddenly tighter. Aziraphale reached across the table to cover Crowley’s hand with his own. “Delicious, even. I’m seriously considering skipping dessert and having you instead.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Greatest Hits [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069535
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Be a Valentino Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Explicit Sexual Content
> 
> Okay, y'all. This is it. This is the song that inspired this whole project. This song is so perfectly Crowley and Aziraphale that I knew I had to write a fic for it, but then I had the insane idea to write a fic for every song on my Queen Greatest Hits album. I'm having a good time, though. I hope you are too. 
> 
> It took me two weeks to write this, despite the fact that it's not very long, because work has been stupid. I'm a secondary English teacher, and boy, let me tell you that teaching during a pandemic is... rough. But, we got it done eventually and that's what counts!
> 
> Please be mindful of the explicit rating. I marked the scene in case that's not your thing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comment and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Also, I apologize in advanced for any typos. It's late and I'm too lazy to edit properly.

[ Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R44FQ2BN2PA)

* * *

_Oooh, love. Oooh, lover boy._

“Whatcha doin’ tonight? Hey boy.” Crowley sang along with the music floating through his apartment as he finished styling his hair with a final artful tousle. 

He stepped back to survey himself properly. He looked good. Granted, Crowley never left the house unless he thought he looked good, but tonight he looked especially good. He wore an impossibly tight black suit, with a wine red tie and snakeskin shoes. He gave his reflection a cheeky wink before sauntering out of his apartment, humming along with the music that seemed to follow him out onto the street and into his Bentley. 

He had a dinner date at nine, precisely. He and Aziraphale were going to the Ritz in celebration of their anniversary. They had been dating officially ever since the world didn’t end. Crowley was shocked at first by the Angel’s sudden willingness to be seen in public with him, to hold his hand, to give voice to the complicated feelings between them, but he was getting used to it by now. 

Crowley was even getting used to the kissing. The first time Aziraphale had run his fingers through his hair and pressed soft lips against his, Crowley thought he might discorportate. To be honest, even though he had come to expect kissing and being kissed, he still thought it might discorporte him from time to time. Not from shock, but from heat and passion and, he hated to admit it, frustration. 

Because kissing was all they did. Crowley loved it. He just sometimes wanted more than that. Kissing was great, but it got him all ready to go somewhere that he never seemed to get to. He wanted to be patient and let Aziraphale take things at whatever pace he wanted, so he hadn’t pressed this issue. On the other hand, however, he was starting to think that Aziraphale, who had taken 6,000 to warm up the idea of dating, might need a little nudge if he wanted things to progress in that direction. He was hoping as he drove to the bookshop that tonight might be a good night for a nudge. 

They sat at their table at the Ritz sometime later, Crowley sipping on a delicious red while Aziraphale tucked into their third course. Crowley had selected the wine, but the waiter had given it to Aziraphale to taste. Crowley had smiled at the delighted little noise his angel had made as he did so. He was still smiling as he surveyed Aziraphale over the rim of his glass, trying not to otherwise visibly react to every little moan the angel made. Each one was sending his mind spiraling on a fantastical daydream about all the other things Aziraphale could be as enthusiastic about having in his mouth. 

“You’re quiet, dear.” Airaphale commented, daintily dabbing his lips with his napkin. 

“Just enjoying the moment, angel.” Crowley toyed with the stem of his glass as he spoke. 

“It is a very lovely moment. Thank you for arranging it.” Aziraphale took a sip of wine and added, “I’m particularly impressed that you managed to book a table with such an exquisite view.”

Crowley furrowed his brow at that and looked around the crowded dining room trying to work out exactly what Aziraphale was referring to. He faced forward again, intent on asking for an explanation, but stopped dead at the expression on his angel’s face. Aziraphale was looking at him intently, his expression far more ravenous than it had been when the food arrived. Crowley swallowed hard as he connected the dots. 

“You really do look, ravishing, dearest.” Aziraphale said in a low growl that made Crowley’s too tight trousers feel suddenly tighter. Aziraphale reached across the table to cover Crowley’s hand with his own. “Delicious, even. I’m seriously considering skipping dessert and having you instead.”

“Ngk.” Crowley's mind went completely blank as all the blood in his body rushed to occupy itself elsewhere. He scrambled to find enough words to string together, but he couldn’t manage it before Azirapahel started talking again. 

“I mean really, did you put that suit on or paint it?” 

Crowley’s eyes widened behind his dark glasses. His mouth popped open, leaving him looking comically like a codfish. 

“I only ask so I plan accordingly.” Aziraphale went on, tracing little hearts of the back of Crowley’s hand as he spoke, seemingly unaware that his demon was in danger of spontaneous combustion, “Will I be able to get you out of that suit the normal way, or will I need to employ the use of baby oil?” 

Every thought, question, or response Crowley might have had at that left his mind, popping one by one like soap bubbles. He felt detached, as if his tether to this world, everything had known to be true, had been severed and now he was floating. He stared in wide-eyed amazement. His Aziraphale, his angel, who had taken the entirety of human history to realize that Crowley loved him, who had spent the last year sitting comfortably at first base with no indication of trying for second let alone a home-run, was now propositioning him, in public. 

“Breath, dearest.” Aziraphale said with the barest hint of amusement in his voice, bringing Crowley ever so slightly back down to Earth.”

“I don’t need to breathe.” Crowley choked. 

“Perhaps not in the strictest sense, but my dear, you look faint.” The angel’s voice was matter of fact, but his smile was mischievous. “A deep breath or two might help to steady yourself before you actually pass out.”

Crowley breathed and did help. “I’m not going to faint, angel, you just surprised me.”

“Surprised in a good way or…” Aziraphale’s unaffected demeanor faltered slightly as he trailed off. 

Crowley grasped Aziraphale’s hand with both of his, and said, “In a _very_ good way.”

“Oh good.” Aziraphale looked genuinely relieved. 

“It’s only surprising because I wasn’t sure if you want to… If you were interested in…”

“Oh, I’m very interested, I’ve been waiting for you to progress things, actually, but then you didn’t and it occurred to me that you might be waiting for me, so I decided to… encourage.”

Crowley leaned in, closing the distance between them until he was tasting the wine on Aziraphale’s lips. He moved his hand to cup Aziraphale’s cheek and tried to say with a kiss all the things he couldn’t find words for. He swirled his tongue around Aziraphales and nipped the angel’s lower lip, trying to imbue each movement with all the heat and desire and love that was trapped inside him begging to burst forth. Aziraphale responded enthusiastically, entwining his fingers in Crowley’s hair and moaning obscenely into his mouth. 

“Ahem.” A tiny cough broke the spell. Crowley extracted himself from Aziraphale reluctantly to look at the scandalized server who had made the noise. “Can I interest you gentlemen in our dessert selections?”

“Just the check, I think.” Crowley responded, reaching for his wallet. 

Aziraphale caught his wrist. “Perhaps we could get them to go, dearest?”

Crowley laughed and placed a chaste kiss on the back of Aziraphale’s hand. “Anything for you, angel. Your wish is my command.”

They got their desserts, Crowley paid the bill, and they tumbled gracelessly from the Ritz to the Bentley. Once in the car, Crowley started the engine, doing his best not to be distracted by Aziraphale nibbling at his earlobe. 

“Where am I going, angel?” He asked as he pulled away from the curb. 

“Just take me back to yours.” Azirapahle breathed into his ear. “That will be fine.”

Crowley had them back at his apartment in record time, and for once, Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind his driving. Aziraphale had him pressed against the elevator doors as soon as they closed, kissing him furiously, loosening his tie. Crowley snapped his fingers and the elevator miraculously shot to his floor even though neither of them had pressed the button. 

They stumbled through Crowley’s apartment, discarding clothes as they went. Aziraphale, Crowley knew, took meticulous care of his clothes, but like with the driving, he didn’t seem to mind doing things Crowley’s way at the moment. That didn’t stop Crowley from performing a small miracle once the entered the bedroom to ensure that the angled clothes were neatly folded and tucked in Crowley’s closet. 

**[SKIP]**

They fell on bed with a soft thump and Crowley moved quickly to straddle Aziraphale and press searing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Their cocks, already hard, slid together and elicited a lewd moan from Aziraphale. Crowley smiled and rolled his hips with deliberate slowness, letting the full length of him rub along the angel. 

Aziraphale hands were everywhere, curling in his hair, raking fingernails across his shoulders, trailing down his back, cupping the curve of his arse. Crowley gasped when a miraculously slick finger pressed against his entrance, massaging gentle but insistent circles around the ring of muscle. 

“Angel!”

“I’m sorry.” Aziraphale said quickly, but without removing his wandering finger. “Is this wrong? Do you not want to?”

“I didn’t say that. Your just, fuck, your just full of surprises tonight.”

A wicked grin spread across Aziraphale’s face and he eased his finger inside of Crowley, who arched his back and pressed himself further onto the offending finger. Aziraphale growled, “You don’t know the half of it, my dear. I’ve thought of nothing but this for the last year.” 

Crowley could only whimper in response as Aziraphale worked a second finger inside of him, slowly opening him. If Crowley had a spare brain cell to ponder the situation, he might have found irony in the fact that he had set out that evening to seduce his fussy, prudish angel only to be the one rendered a moaning, whimpering mess by the angel in question. But he didn’t have a spare brain cell. He was reduced to pure instinct, chasing satisfaction for his body's most basic needs, and could only stroke his aching cock while Aziraphale fingered his arse.

He almost sobbed when Aziraphale finally removed his fingers, but they were quickly replaced by the head of his leaking cock. Crowley sank onto it, taking Aziraphale inside of him slowly until he bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment adjusting to and relishing in the feeling of fullness. 

“Fuck!”

The obscenity brought Crowley back to his senses in an instant. He looked down at Aziraphale, and thought his heart might burst at the sight. The angel beneath him looked completely wrecked. Both his hands gripped Crowley’s hips and his face was contorted into an expression somewhere between surprise and purse ecstasy. Crowley bit his lip to suppress a giddy smile and moved, lifting his hips and impaling himself onto Aziraphale once more. 

“Oh, fuck!” Azirphale groaned again. 

Crowley hadn’t allowed him to believe his angel knew such language until he heard it a second time. He wanted to experiment further and see what other words Aziraphale knew, but he never got the chance. Fingers dug into hips with surprising strength and Airaphale thrust up into him, his cock sliding against Crowley’s prostate in a way that has him moaning and half sobbing into the darkened bedroom. 

Aziraphale’s thrusts were measured at first, rhythmic and controlled, but as his breathing became more erratic, so did his tempo. Soon he was slamming his cock upwards into Crowley with wild abandon and Crowley wasn’t complaining. Coherent speech had long since abandoned him. 

A sweet, agonizing tension formed in his belly. Crowley took his cock in hand and stroked it. His vision darkened and blurred until the only think he could see with any clarity, the only thing that mattered, was the angel beneath him. Aziraphale was gazing up at him with burning eyes. The wonder and adoration in his expression was too much for Crowley. Tears stung his eyes and the tension in his belly spread throughout his body, demanding release. 

The tension came to a head, threatening to tear him apart. For one moment that may very well have lasted an eternity all he could see was a blinding white, the world around him seemed to pause and all he could feel was the fullness and the tension burning inside of him. All he could hear was his own thundering heartbeat and the wet smack of Aziraphale’s thrusts. 

Then everything fell apart. His vision exploded into a thousand different colors as waves and waves of pure bliss rolled through him. Crowley brought one hand to his mouth to stifle the incoherent screams while the other worked his cock furiously. Thick streams of white cum spurted over Aziraphale’s chest and every muscle in Crowley’s lower half clenched around his cock. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale followed him over the edge, all desperate gasps and stuttering thrusts. Crowley could feel the Aziraphale’s cock twitching inside him as he came. He rode him through it, keeping their eyes locked and seeing his own wrecked expression reflected in the angel’s face. 

**[END SKIP]**

Crowley moved off of Aziraphale and collapsed on the bed beside him. He panted into the cool sheets and let the afterglow wash over him. He stayed like that for a long time, until Aziraphale pressed soft kisses onto his shoulder. 

“Happy Anniversary, dear.” He whispered. 

“Mmph.” Crowley responded. Coherent speech still hadn’t quite returned to him. 

Aziraphale ran his fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp. “Thank you for dinner.”

“Mm, welcome.”

“And for…” Aziraphale trailed off, running his hand down Crowley’s spine and grabbing his arse, “dessert.”

“Mmm.” Crowley smiled. 

An easy silence fell between them, in which Crowley almost fell asleep to the angel tickling his back and kissing his shoulder. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale exclaimed suddenly and loudly. Crowley nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Fuck, angel! What?”

“My dessert!” Aziraphale said in a small, disappointed voice. 

Crowley lifted his head slightly to give him a bewildered stare. 

“I mean the actual cake I ordered. I just realized it’s still in the Bentley.”

Crowley chuckled and snapped. The takeaway box and a fork appeared on the nightstand next to Aziraphale.

“Oh! Thank you!” Aziraphale kissed the top of his head before sitting up to confront his cake. “You perfect gentleman!”

“That’s me.” Crowley murmured and moved so his head was in Aziraphale’s lap. 

“A real Valentino!”

Crowley smiled, closed his eyes and nuzzled the angel’s thigh, ready for a long nap. 

“Only for you, angel.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr!](https://haydenn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
